Still In Our Hearts
by DigiFreak103
Summary: Umm...this is my first story so bare with me. It's about one of the characters deaths, but not going to tell you who. R&R please FINISHED OR IS IT
1. Henry's Thoughts

Still in Our Hearts

(Fanfic By DigiFreak103)

-Disclaimer…I know you probably don't read these things but I don't own Digimon or the characters. I only own the story…I think…yeah-

Chapter 1 – Henry's Thoughts

'I can't believe she's been gone for a year now,' I thought while lying on bed, staring at the ceiling of my room. I reached over to my side table to get my journal and pen to write what happened today. As I flipped to the next blank page and started to write…

_Dear Journal,_

_ It has exactly one year since she died. Her untimely death struck us all by surprise especially Suzie, and me. Rika Nonoka meant so much to me, to all of us. All of tamers walked down to the cemetery where she was buried. _

-Flash Back-

"We beat D-Reaper," Takato yelled. All of us started to celebrate the victory, but we celebrated to soon. D-Reaper somehow managed to control Beelzemon and started shooting his guns all over the place. When this happened, Rika prepared to fight again. We did the same. I was looking through my modify cards when I heard Rika shout out my name. I turned around and saw Beelzemon, pointing his guns at me a few yards away. I closed my eyes, shuddered to think what would happen next. 

When I opened my eyes, after hearing the BANG, I was on the ground. I looked around and saw Rika, bleeding on her side. Jeri ran over to help Rika while Ryo, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and I fought. We finally beat the D-Reaper for sure. Now our only worries were to help Rika. We carried Rika into the ark and made our way home. Renamon looked helpless, watching her tamer die, right before her eyes. Takato emailed Yamaki telling him that we were coming home, but needed an ambulance because of Rika's condition.

When we got there, Rika was being sent to the hospital. Her mom and grandma followed the ambulance. Soon after we, too, went to the hospital, avoiding the news reporters. We made it in front of Rika's hospital room, hearing the sobs of her mother. Rika's grandma stepped out with a depressed look on her face. Jeri asked, "Is Rika going to be okay?" Her grandma shook her head and said that she had probably another half hour to live.

We were all startled with this and decided to take turns talking to her one last time. Finally, it was my turn. I stepped in the room thinking what I should say to her. It was hard to see Rika in this state. She was lying there, helpless, attached to an IV and a heart monitor. I held her hand and gave her a small kiss the cheek. Rika forced a smile a on her face. 

"Take care of Gogglehead, Puppetgirl, Visorhead, Four-eyes, and especially Renamon, okay?" Rika said nearly whispering. She started crying. It was the first time I had seen her cry. "Henry, even if I never showed, I have always loved you." she said. I said the same thing back, trying hard not to cry. The last thing she had said was to always remember her and never forget her. After that, the monitor went blank, as she lost grip of my hand. "It was because of me." I said as I cried.

-Flash Back-

_"It was because of me she died. I should have kept my guard up." I said, trying to hold back the tears. Just then, Renamon appeared right before me. "It's not your fault. She did it because she cared. She met her destiny. You helped her change from a cold-hearted person to a person that cared for others." she told me. With that in mind, I left a ring on the gravestone that read, 'Forever mine' on it. _

_As our shadows grew longer, and day became night, we walked home going our own ways, still thinking about Rika, the Digimon Queen, who cared enough to be a friend, more than a friend, a hero. Well til tomorrow._ -Henry Wong- Jul. 15, 2001


	2. Takato's Thoughts

Still In Our Hearts

Chapter Two – Takato's Thoughts

I walked into my room, and looked at the clock. "6:30." I said still dazed from today's visit to the cemetery. I sat down in front of my desk and took out my journal. 

_Dear Journal,_

'Umm…Uhhh…Oh yeah.' _Today, the gang and I went to the cemetery to see our good ole friend, Rika. It's been a year since her death and decided to visit on such occasion._

-Flash Back-

"Rika you can't go, you'll get shot!" I yelled as Rika ran towards Henry. "Shut up, gogglehead." she yelled back. As I heard the gunshot, I looked in the direction of Rika and Henry. Henry looked fine, but Rika was on the ground, with a small pool of blood underneath her. Jeri ran over to Rika, as we started to battle D-Reaper. Henry and I digivolved to mega and kicked D-Reaper's butt, if it even has one. 

Rika moaned as we carried her into the ark. I notified Yamaki that we were coming home, but to have an ambulance ready so Rika can be sent to the hospital as soon as we got there. After we came back, we headed for the hospital, trying to avoid the news people. Of course, Kazu and Kenta, being the dorks as they already are, they stayed back to tell the newscasters what happened. 

When we arrived, Rika's mom was crying. Just then, we knew she wasn't going to be okay. We heard the news that she only had another half an hour to live. I was second to the last person to talk to her (Henry was last). 

As I walked into the room, imagining what she would look like, I heard her labored breathing. I sat down beside her and looked at her, into her eyes. "What are you looking at, gogglehead?" asked Rika, as she tried to chuckle. "I can't imagine you not around to call me that anymore." I said, looking down at my shoes. "I said it once and I'll say it again, you in love with me, lover boy? Rika said, smiling. I laughed and said, "Well, it's not everyday you get to meet your dream girl." My eyes started to water. 

Rika took a glance at me, turned away and said, "You really are going to miss, aren't you?" I nodded. She struggled to sit upright and when she did, she gave me a hug. As I walked out the room, taking one last look at her, she said, "Could you bring Henry in?" sensing her loss of energy.

-Flash Back-

As I stood there, staring at Rika's gravestone, I thought to myself thinking Rika was still around, not buried under us. It was so hard to believe that she was gone and the fact that I don't hear 'gogglehead' or 'lover boy' from her. Sure the others call me that, but not with the attitude that Rika had said it with. Wishing her back won't change anything, but to know she lives inside us, makes a great deal of a difference. Takato signing off.

-Takato Matsuki (Gogglehead)- July 15, 2001


	3. Jeri's Thoughts

Still In Our Hearts

Chapter Three – Jeri's Thoughts

I walked into the house looking depressed. Dad probably noticed me because he asked, "You go see Rika today?" I simply nodded and ran up stairs, breaking up into tears. After I calmed down a bit, I took out my diary. 

_ Dear Diary,_

After my mom and Leomon were gone, I wished that no one else would die. I guess my wish never made it to the stars because I lost my friend, Rika. Rika could have been mean sometimes, but when she wasn't she could be the nicest person you could ever imagine.

-Flash Back-

I just stood there, staring at my digivice, hoping Leomon would came back. That's when I heard it. The sound that took my best friend away. I saw Rika, lying there, with a gun shot wound on her side. I ran over there, carrying a first aid kit, while the others prepared to fight. I sat there trying to clean the gash, when Rika yelled in pain. 

"I don't want your help, Jeri." she yelled. I looked at her frowned. "You may not want the help, but you are going to need it to get better. And anyways, I'm not going to lose another friend." I told her. Renamon was watching me clean Rika's side. "At least you're fixing me up and not Takato or Ryo or Henry. Who knows how perverted they'd be." said Rika. I smiled back as I wrapped gauze around her.

When the guys beat D-Reaper, they all helped put Rika in the ark. I remember Takato, sending an email to Yamaki that we were coming home. 

We got back and headed towards the hospital. Hearing Rika's mom cry was so depressing. I asked her if she was going to be okay. Her mom explained everything. I closed the door behind me as I approached Rika's almost life-less body. Rika looked at me, seeing my watery eyes and said, "You don't have to cry, Jeri." "I can't lose another friend, Rika." I told her. Just then, Renamon appeared on the other side of the bed looking sad. I realized that Renamon was going to miss her more than I would because Rika was the only friend she reall had.

I wiped my tears and told Rika, "You have a lion's heart. You did something no one else would have done. I'll miss." "Jeri you have to promise me that you will life to the fullest. Don't just mope around hoping that me or Leomon or your mom would come back. Live the rest of your life for your mom, Leomon…me, okay." Rika said, with one of her rare smiles. 

-Flash Back-

_I stood there, crying, remembering all that has happened. Remembering these things could have been the worst thing I have ever done, but in some way, it helps me remember the good times that Rika and I had. _Jeri Katou (July 15, 2001)


	4. Ryo's Thoughts

Still In Our Hearts

Chapter Four – Ryo's Thoughts

_ Dear Journal,_

For all I have done for her, she never thanked me, once, I think, and yet I still love the way she talks, the way looks, I love everything about her. That all came to an end when it happened. Exactly one year ago, Rika died. My world began to collapse. I never felt the pain of lost love. To think that I lost Rika makes me feel alone inside. I guess that's how she felt when she was still with us.

-Flash Back-

(the night before the battle)

It was about midnight when I woke up to the sound of Rika's voice. I looked around and saw that everyone else was sound asleep. I slowly crept up towards Rika to see what she was doing. When she saw me, she said, "What are you doing?!" I guess I startled her a little more than I wanted to. "Same with you, WildCat." I answered back. " Can't I get some privacy? I'm writing in my journal, okay? Happy?" she said nearly yelling.

"Quiet. You'll wake the others." I said in a whisper as sat down next to Rika. I was surprised that she didn't hit me or anything. In her hand, like she said, was her journal with small scribbles that were hard to read, especially under the moonlight. She scribbled some more in her journal before she closed it. She sighed as she stuffed something in her pocket. I didn't ask what it was. Instead I asked her, "Do you want me to show some of the tricks that I used on you from the Digimon Card Tournament?"

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Now why would 'The O So Mighty Legendary Tamer' want to show me his tricks that he used against me at the tournament. Hmm…okay…what do you want in return?" "I don't want anything." I answered back.

She looked at and reached for her bag. She grabbed her cards and said, "Explain away, O Great One," laughing.

-Flash Back-

Of course, all good things have to come to an end sometime, right. Well after I showed her a few tricks, she beat in the first round, and this time I didn't let her win. I'm glad I to see her so happy. That all changed when I saw her again in her hospital room.

-Flash Back-

"Oh great, another thing to make me miserable before I die." Rika said as I walked in. "I'm sorry pumpkin. I should have gone after Henry, not you. Now you are going to die because of it." I said. "Okay, number one, stop calling 'pumpkin.' Number two, you saved my life enough, and number three…" she paused. She looked at me, directly into my eyes and said, "Thank you." I just stood there as my eyes started to water. I gave her one last hug before I walked away. "Now don't disappear into the Digital World, again, Mr. Perfect." Rika said, before I opened the door. "Sure thing…WildCat." I said to her.

-Flash Back-

_So I guess she did thank me, but I guess I was too sad to remember it. Well, she maybe gone physically, but she still is with me and the others. _ Ryo A. –July 15, 2001-


	5. Rika's Mom and Grandma

Still In Our Hearts

Chapter Five – Rika's Mom and Grandma

A/N – uhhhh…the first part of this takes place a few hours after Rika's death. The second part takes place a year afterwards. Uhhhh…enjoy? And uhhh…I want to thank the people who reviewed this story… and…I don't own Digimon…just the story.

* * *

Rika's house,After afew hours after Rika's death, Rumikosobbed,"I can't believe she's really gone. I should have been there for her more, but now she's gone forever." 

Her grandmother comforted, "It's not all your fault, dear. From what the kids told, she saved Henry."

"She did?"

"Yes, she did. Oh, by the way. Here."

Rika's grandmother handed her daughter, Rika's back pack. Rumiko opened it and found her journal. She opened the journal and dropped the pictures that were inside. She looked through them one by one. The first one was a picture of the tamers when they first got to the Digital World. There was another one with all the tamers huddled around Ryo. Another picture she saw was a picture of Rika chasing Kazu. The last one she came across was a picture of Rika, actually smiling, sitting next to Henry.

Rumiko caressed the photo. "She looks so happy in this picture."

"That's the boy that she saved." She turned the TV on and watched the news.

"Today, the 7 kids that went to the Digital World came back. One of them seemed to be hurt and was sent to the hospital upon their arrival. Right now I have 2 of the 7 kids here. Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa. Now boys, what happened to your friend." The anchor blared.

Kenta said, "Well, our friend Rika has been shot by one of the digimon being controlled by D-Reaper."

Kazu added, "Yeah, she was trying to rescue Henry and got shot from saving him."

"What was going through your mind when all this happened?"

Kenta shuddered. "I was scared."

"Well, I've always told her she was crazier than soup sandwich."

"Soup sandwich?" The reporter raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Well…uhh…nice speaking to you boys this is—wait a minute…there has been a report that Rika Nonoka is pronounced dead. She has died only moments ago in the West Shinjuku Hospital. Anything you would like to say, Kazu, Kenta?"

Kazu looked into the camera. "I'm sorry Ms. Nonoka."

"You too, Rika's grandma." Kenta nodded.

"This has been one hectic day. This is Ch—"

Rika's mom turned the TV off and put Rika's back pack in her closet.

(A year afterwards at Rika's house)

Rumiko was still upset about her daughter, even after a year later. She went to her closet to get some clothes until she came across Rika's journal again. This time she read some of her entries. When she came across the last one, she gasped and picked up the phone, dialing all the tamers phone numbers.


	6. The Tamer's Revelation

Still In Our Hearts

Chapter 6 – The Tamers Revelation

DigiFreak103 – Bare with me this is the second to the last chapter unless you guys have any suggestions.I know you're probably tired of this by now but I don't own Digimon just the story. Okie Dokie? Good….Now to the almost final chapter (maybe) The Tamer Revelation.

* * *

Outside of Rika's house, the tamers coincidentally ran into each other.

"Hey, Rika's mom called you over, too?" Henry asked, Suzie sitting on his head.

Takato nodded. "Yeah. How about you Kazu?"

"Yup…you got that right, chumly."

"I wonder what she wants?" Jeri said.

"Maybe she seeks revenge on us because we were there when Rika got shot." Kenta feared.

Ryo shook his head. "Oh…please."

Suzie tapped on Henry's head. "Why did I have to come, Hendwy?"

"Because Rika's mom wanted you to come to."

The door suddenly swung open alarming the tamers. There they saw Renamon, Rika's mom, and grandma. They all seemed bothered by something. Renamon led them inside.

Renamon said, "You will not believe what Rika's mom found in Rika's journal."

Rumikolooked pale."A suicide note."

Everyone was aghast. Henry said,"But, Rika didn't commit suicide. She was shot by Beelzemon's gun."

Ryowas curious."Well read it to us."

Rika's grandma looked at them and then the paper. "Okay here goes…"

_July 14, 2000_

_Dear Journal,_

_This could be the last entry that I would ever put in this book. I have caused all my friends despair for being so cold around them. My mom hates me and my dad hasn't seen me since I was 3. Sorry Grandma. You were the only one who really cared. Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, and Ryo…be good to each other. Without me around you probably won't fight as much. _

_Takato, be good to Jeri. She likes you, you know? Henry, you were a very good friend. You always listened to what I had to say. Jeri, I'm sorry to do this to you and for saying that you were weak. Kazu, umm…hope you'll be relieved of all this, you know with me chasing you all the time. Kenta, learn to be brave. Suzie, hope you grow up to be a good girl and not end up like me. And of course, Ryo, Mr. Perfect, hope you stay in the Real World cause a lot of people miss ya._

_Well I guess this is…_

"…and that's where it ends."

Jeriasked, "I wonder what stopped her?

Ryothought, 'So that's what she put in her pocket, a knife.' "It was me."

Everyone else was surprised. "What?"

"I woke up to the sound of Rika's voice that night. I think she couldn't kill herself in front of me. I saw her put the knife in her pocket after I sat next to her."


	7. Farwell, Rika, from...Dad?!

Still In Our Hearts

Chapter Seven – Farewell, Rika, from…Dad!

A/N – This chapter is mostly about the tamers and their thoughts synchronized to one major event. Rika's funeral. This is probably the last chapter cause I am clear out of ideas of what to write/type after this. Also, I changed chapters 5 &6 due to some problems so…yeah. If you have any suggestions or comments, please put in a review or email as Oh. BTW, I don't own any of these characters of Digimon…just the story…yeah…now on with the show.

* * *

The tamers walked out of Rika's house and bowed to her mom and grandma. They walked together thinking about the note they had heard, only moments ago.

"So I guess you did save Rika from killing herself, Ryo." Takato noted.

Ryo looked at Takato. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Henry said, "I guess it was better for her to die the way she did because if she killed herself, we wouldn't have gotten the chance to say good bye to her, not that I wanted her to die in the first place."

"And plus, if she died in the Digital World, we would have had to carry the body all the way back to the Real World to Rika's house." Kazu added.

Everyone shivered at the thought. They all went their own ways home thinking about Rika again. It was a about 9 pm when they got home. They sat in their rooms thinking about the last time they saw Rika in person…her funeral.

-Flash Back-

All the tamers walked up to church doors where Rika's funeral was being held. Jeri was already crying her eyes out. Takato stood there comforting her. They all walked in as they saw many people sitting, crying.

"Man, I never knew Rika knew so many people." Henry said looking around the room.

They all walked up to the front set of seats, where it was reserved for them. They looked around some more when a man walked through the doors.

Kazu nudged the others. "Who's he?"

Ryo shrugged. " Beats me."

Rumiko walked up to the man and asked, "What are you doing here?"

The Mansaid,"Well, don't you think it's right to have the father of the deceased here at the funeral, too."

All the tamersyelledout quizzically,"Father!"

"Yes, that's me,"the manstarted and then turned to Rumiko, "I came to give an eulogy." Rumiko just walked away.

The man walked up to the podium and spoke into the microphone.

Rika'sdad cleared his throat. "Umm…Good morning. I am Rika's father. I never really knew my daughter because I left her and my wife when she was 3. I just wish I could go back in time and change all that because Rika was so sweet, so innocent. If I could go back in time, I would make up with my wife and be father again. Now I regret leaving because my only daughter is gone. Rika, if you can hear me, I still love you. Thank you."

Rika's dad stepped off the podium and sat down in an empty seat. Next, Henry went up.

Henry leaned into the mic. "Hi, I'm Henry Wong and I just wanted to say that Rika was a great person, even if she did lose her temper a lot. She was a good friend of mine and I hope that she is happy where she is now. Thank you."

As Henry stepped off, Ryo went up.

Ryolooked around."Hello, I'm Ryo Akiyama. Roses are red, violets are blue, Rika I just wanted to say, that I love you."

Ryo stepped off crying as Kazu and Kenta went up.

"Hey, I'm Kazu and this is Kenta and I wanted to say that Rika was okay, I guess. I kinda liked being chased by her." He let out a pitiful cry."I miss you Rika."

Kentacried also,"Thanks for being a friend, Rika."

They both stepped down and Takato and Jeri went up.

"I'm Takato. I just wanted to say that Rika helped us become better people. She helped Jeri and I become more than friends. Rika helped us even if she didn't know it and I admire that."

"I'm Jeri and I am Rika's best friend. Ever since Leomon was gone, she helped me get through pain and suffering. Now I learned to control my depression from her help. Mr. and Ms. Nonoka, you had a nice daughter. Thank you."

Soon afterwards, they all took one last look at Rika as they put roses in her casket.

-Flash Back-

All the tamers though for the moment separated and lost in their own thoughts, their minds united in one though. "You maybe gone physically, Rika, but you are still in our hearts."

-OWARI, FIN, DONE, THE END-

* * *

DigiFreak103 – Well, I hope you liked it and hope I didn't disappoint any of you, and if I did, I am very, very, very sorry….uhhh…please review…you know…comments, questions, suggestions, and all the other good stuff…Sayonara! 


End file.
